


Stargazing (Amypilier Version)

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camping, Cuddles, F/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and Amy take a break from working on the project in TX and just spend a night camping in the woods and stargazing :)





	Stargazing (Amypilier Version)

After taking a break from working on the project TM. Mark decided to take Amy on a little camping trip. “Baby, do we really need to go camping?” Mark looked at her “well, that is just the thing, why don’t we go do some camping and stargazing come on it will be fun, please.” Mark gave her his puppy dog eyes look and Amy couldn’t resist that! “Fine, you win I’ll go pack my bags.” Mark smiled “yay” he kissed her on the cheek and followed her to their bedroom and also packed up his own bag for the trip. 

All packed up and ready they were heading out tommrow morning to head up to the woods to camp and there was a field there to stargaze. Amy put the bags by the front door and they both headed off to bed. Mark was getting into his pj’s and Amy following suit heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth and then placing their toothbrushes and other bathroom stuff into a little bag to be added to the other bags by the door. With teeth all nice and clean and all they both headed off to bed. “So, where are we going for this camping date Mark?” “Oh, it’s just a little spot I found up in the woods and it has a field for star viewing.” 

Amy smiling and cuddled up to his chest “okay, it sounds fun and cozy.” Mark smiled and kissed her and Amy laid her head on Mark’s chest slowly falling asleep to the soft sound of Mark’s heartbeat. Mark smiled and covered them up in the covers and turned out the light. The next morning Mark whipped them up some breakfast while Amy did a double check making sure they didn’t leave anything behind. Once all full of pancakes and everything they made their way to the car and headed out to the campsite. 

Mark parked the car at the campsite and Amy looked around. “Whoa, this place is beatufil babe, good fine. How did you find this place again?” “Oh, I just found it online.” Amy smiled “okay, cool well let’s set up our tent and sleeping bags and would you go look for firewood.” Mark laughed “let’s hope I don’t get eaten by a bear and get me.” Amy laughed “I don’t think so babe, you have nothing to worry about.” Mark smiled and gave her a kiss and headed out into the woods to find some sticks and leaves for the fire. 

Amy got the tent up and sleeping bags all laid out and she made a spot for a fire. Mark came back with some sticks and leaves for the fire. It was getting late so Mark set up the fire and they cooked some hot dogs and had some water with the hot dogs. Mark cuddled up to Amy “isn’t this nice babe?” Amy smiled “yeah, it is I’m glad we came out here, it’s nice to get away from the studio for a while. We should do another project out here in these woods, it would be amazing for it.” 

Mark smiled “yeah, I wouldn’t mind that.” The clouds were finally gone so Mark took Amy out to the field and they brought the blanket and some pillows. Mark laid the blanket and pillows down and they both cuddled up onto the blankets. Amy was cuddling on Mark’s chest just listening to his heartbeat and watching the stars. Mark smiled “I love you Amy.” “I love you to Mark.” Mark smiled and kissed her. 

The end.


End file.
